


Larry doesn’t understand how Raspberries work

by Memefaego



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, Kisses, M/M, Makeouts, Sort Of, smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Larry tried to wake Sal up, and it doesn’t go so well.





	Larry doesn’t understand how Raspberries work

Sal Fisher woke up early that morning. He had stayed the night at his best friend Larry’s house the night before, which had ultimately been a bad idea. They had school that day, and goodness knows they didn’t get enough sleep the night before. They had stayed up fairly late (or early one might say) playing video games and watching movies, and the copious amounts of soda did nothing to help. Therefore, when Larry (who had always been a morning person) tried to wake Sal (who had never been a morning person) up, he failed greatly. Eventually, Larry abandoned the task in favor of getting ready, assuming Sal would get up on his own in due time. 

He was very wrong about this. 

Larry was quite stressed when, five minutes before they were supposed to leave, he looked to see Sal still asleep. 

“Sally Face! It’s almost time to leave, c'mon dude!” Larry said urgently. All he received in reply was a groan and a hazy “five more minutes”. 

“We literally have to leave in five minutes bro, you gotta get up.”

When this failed to work, Larry had to resort to drastic measures. He quickly pulled up the other boys shirt and proceeded to blow a raspberry on his pale stomach. The only issue was, Larry didn’t blow quite hard enough. He’d never had a sibling, and didn’t really know exactly how to blow a raspberry. This resulted in more of a bite than a raspberry, to which he received a reaction he wasn’t quite expecting. 

“Unn” Sal moaned, to both boys surprise. Sal quickly realized the noise he just made, and shot up from his perch on the pillow. There was red visible through the eye holes on his prosthetic, but that was nothing compared to the deep tomato hue of Larry’s face. Without saying a word, Sal stiffly lifted himself up from the bed and got dressed quickly, as Larry watched him, still in shock. Sal left his room, and apartment without saying a thing. 

When the boys saw each other at school, they avoided eye contact, turning beet red. This continuous reaction went vaguely unnoticed, until lunch. 

At lunch, Larry sat opposite Sal, as opposed to next to him as he usually did, which earned a weird look from their friend Ash. Whenever they made eye contact, they would look away, red faced, which earned an eyebrow lift from Ash. The final straw was when Larry attempted to say something mundane to Sal (along the lines of “pass the salt”) and stuttered so bad that he gave up entirely. 

“Okay what the FUCK is going on with you two.” Ash stated vigorously. 

“Nothing!” Both boys responded posthaste, and much too loud. 

“Obviously it’s not nothing, you guys are acting like a couple of bumbling idiots! What happened?” 

“Seriously Ash, it’s nothing. We’ll figure it out I promise.” Sal responded, urging her off of the topic. 

This seemed to do the trick, as she ended the subject with nothing but a, “You fucking better.” And shifted topics. 

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, with nothing else of note happening. After the boys arrived back at their apartment complex, they waited in their rooms for a good hour, unsure of what to do. Finally Sally Face worked up the courage to go and face Larry. They were best friends, and couldn’t act like this around each other forever. The blue haired boy got in the elevator and inserted his key card into the slot, pressing the button for the basement. When he arrived, he walked back and forth in front of the apartment door for a little while, before finally being brave enough to enter it. He quickly made his way to Larry’s bedroom door, and only hesitated for a second before opening it. 

Larry was painting at his easel, looking very serene with headphones in, very obviously playing heavy metal way too loud. This changed when he saw Sally, as he quickly went stiff and red in the face. He sighed, knowing this was inevitable, and placed his painting supplies down. He wiped his hands off on a towel, removed his earbuds, and sat down on his bed. 

“Listen before you say anything I’m really sorry, I was just trying to blow a raspberry I swear but I didn’t really know how and-“

“It’s okay Larry.”

“Really? I mean I’m glad but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop thinking about it.”

“Why?”

At this Larry went an even darker shade of maroon, yanking at his shirt collar and attempting to respond, “I-I uh, well I-“

“Did you think it was hot?” Sal questioned. 

Larry looked away in shame and embarrassment, “Kinda. Sorry I-“

“Good.” Sal stated simply, before climbing onto Larry’s lap, “Because I can recreate that noise if you can recreate whatever it is you did.”

Larry was absolutely floored, but immediately went to tug up the hem of Sal’s shirt, only looking to hike it up a bit. Sal went a step further and took the whole shirt off. He was scrawny, but Larry thought he was beautiful. Larry thought it’d only be fair if he took his off too, and so he did. Sal went a little wide eyed at this, obviously taken aback by the fact that Larry was actually pretty buff. He hid it well with baggy clothes, but he was very toned, and it looked even better with his tanned skin. 

“Larry, bro, you’re like, hot?” Sal said matter-of-factly. 

Larry reached for the edge of the prosthetic, gently asking if it was okay. Sal nodded, but said, “I won’t feel bad if you wanna put it back on once you see it.”

Larry swiftly removed the mask, but his face wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. His lips were intact, if not a bit scarred, and he had some intense scarring over his right eye. His nose was fucked, but it could’ve been a lot worse. Larry cupped the smaller boy’s cheek to show he didn’t think any less of him, and moved to kiss his scarred lips. The kiss grew more and more intense, as the boys hadn’t realized how badly they’d been wanting this, and for how long. Soon Larry found his hands exploring, running up and down his back, before finding their way to his nipples. 

He flicked over his nipples gently, earning a slight gasp against his mouth. He took this as encouragement and pinched one quite harshly, earning a greedy moan. This sent all of the blood rushing from Larry’s head. 

He quickly shifted them so that Sal was laying on his back, and he was on top of him with a leg on either side. He moved his mouth from the other boy’s to his nipple, sucking and nibbling gently, causing the boy to writhe underneath him. 

He continued biting and sucking until he reached his pant line, looking up to see Sal completely red faced, with puffy, bruised lips. Larry responded to his face with a smirk, before biting into his pant zipper. 

Needless to say, they didn’t get much sleep that night either. 

They were late to school.


End file.
